Time-Changer
by EuphoricInk2219
Summary: What if there was such a thing as a time-changer? A being that can bend time and space to fit all that is right? In this semi-alternate universe, trying to settle in her new life and new body per say, she is visited by an old friend with a pointy hat and a long beard of grey. Will she listen to the proposition he has for her or will her past sorrows make her stay where she is?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own anything, all credit goes to it's respected creator's. All I own is my OC. Please don't hate me for this crappy story.. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Prologue

"Mom, I'm going to go out and swim." I say, looking down at my bust again for what felt like the seventh time at trying to fix myself. "Okay, boobzila." My mother snickers, rolling my eyes, I flip her off as I went out the door. Shutting the screen door I look around the porch for my blue goggles, 'where did they go?' I mutter under my breath, moving various things around. After a few minutes of searching, I give up and go down the stairs to the back yard. Looking at the pool, it was an average pool that you could set up. A round circle pool at least fifteen feet in length, looking up at the night sky. I see the dimly lit stars above, a faint smile molds itself on my lips. I set my towel down and walk over to get the pool light. Clicking it on, I threw it in the pool. Watching it settle on the bottom, I fix my top and bottoms again before diving into the cool water.

The cold water sent a shocking sensation throughout my body, swimming to the light I move it towards the center in the pool. It leaving an array of blue, green, and red in the pool. Coming up for air, I swim over to the side and making a grab for my towel, but I grip nothing but grass. 'What the hell?' Wiping the water from my eyes, I look for my towel. "Mom, did you take my towel?" I ask. Looking towards the house, I go to call her again but the words stick in my throat. Pushing myself up onto the ledge, I sit quietly, listening.

Listening is quite an understatement. More like staining to hear something when no sound is present. Straining for a sound seems like forever, then a rustle of a bush. Looking in the dark would be difficult, but for me, not so much. Looking at my surroundings, my eyes rest on a shadowed figure doing a terrible job hiding behind a rosebush. Slipping into the water quietly, I dive to turn off the pool light. Coming back up, I eye the shadow. It looked tall, well everything is tall to me that is taller than my five foot stature. Rising from the pool again, I move silently to the side of the house, grabbing a shovel and gripping it tight.

I tiptoe around the pool and come up to the guy, lifting the shovel ready to bring it down on the creeper's head. When something catches my ears. Westron said in hushed tones, 'That son of a bitch'. Smirking, I throw down the shovel and clap my hands together. "Gandalf! My old friend, what brings you to my wor-" My voice cuts out when the old wizard moves to the side and I'm staring into the bluest eyes I have ever seen. After what seems like a decade my voice finds its way again. And what came out of it didn't please the elder.


	2. Chapter 1 A change in scenery

**Chapter 1**

 **A change of scenery**

"Gandalf! My old friend, what brings you to my wor-" My voice cuts out when the old wizard moves to the side and I'm staring into the bluest eyes I have ever seen. After what seems like a decade my voice finds its way again. And what came out of it didn't please the elder.

"Oh, fuck no!" I yell, turning around back to the pool. The smile on the wizard's face slipped away. "There is no way in hell I'm doing it again, I know what the outcome of this 'adventure' is and I will not have any part in it!" I huff. 'No, no, no!' My thoughts torn by past memories. "And I don't even know if my powers still work, it's been twenty years Gandalf. Twenty years of a normal life, I don't want to start over again" I stop at the edge of the pool. "My dear girl, I have been watching you. And I am sorry to say, but I am deeply disappointed with you." He says solemnly.

I turn my head slightly towards him. "What is the reason this time? Did I forget the adventure part again? I go camping sometimes, with my boyfriend's family. Those are my adventures now Olórin, every time I have to help some poor sod in some other world I have to start over. You know how many times my heart gets hurt? From the friends I make to the people who take me in as family. From helping them till it's the deed is done and do a little song and dance so they think that everything turned out great in the end, without myself in it. Like I never existed." My voice cracks at the end. Turning my head back to the pool, I take in a deep breath before diving into the water.

Swimming towards the bottom, I hear someone else diving into the pool. Reaching for the pool light, I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards the surface. Gasping for air, I turn around and come face to face with the blue eyed dwarf. "What are you doing?" I ask him, swimming away from him a few inches. He looks down into the water then back at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I do not know." He finally says. Narrowing my green eyes at him, I start to swim to the edge. Lifting my body up and sitting on the edge, He was right there in front of me again. "Gandalf, what is he doing?" I ask keeping my eyes on him.

Before Gandalf answers, "I will not take her on this journey. I refuse." He says. The wizard huffs, "And why is that? Thorin Oakenshield. She is basically a god in this galaxy and can change entire outcome of worlds. She can be anything she needs to be to help, I already know what is to happen after this little hiccup, and I suggest that we hurry it along. We cannot be gone for too long. Every minute here is a day there without Angel fixations of the tilted worlds." Gandalf finishes. My body shoots up, "The worlds are tilted?! Oh my god! Ada is going to kill me! He's going to fucking kill me!" My eyes start to water, then my eyes grow wide. "Oh my god! He's never letting me out of his sight again! Gandalf!" I whine, "How do you calm down an angry stone carver?! You have to help me, y-you, OW!" I yelp rubbing my head glaring at Gandalf as his staff retreats away from my head.

"I suggest you do your 'little song and dance' and let us be on our way." Gandalf says. "Ah, well, I'm, uh. I'm not the only one here." A breathy laugh escapes me, dropping my arms to my sides. "And just who else is here?" The wizard asks, raising a bushy eyebrow at me. "Uh, just a few of my sisters." I smile.


	3. Author's Note

Hey there, Euphoric here. I can't make an excuse on how there hasn't been a chapter up since, I don't even remember. I've had a lot of problems happening recently, and also among them is writers block. The major problem is that I've been having mental and physical problems. For the mental, I have been getting very bad migraine's to where I'm in tears and I've been forgetting a lot more than I should and my doctor said the the migraine's are part of the problem. The physical, my hands are not the best anymore, after years on writing, typing, drawing and gaming. And yes, I said gaming. I'm a avid gamer. I've developed something that causes my fingers and thumbs bones to grind against the bones in my palms. It's really hard to get anything done when your hands begin to cramp up, like now. No joke. Another problem is my eyesight. A few years ago, I was diagnosed with something called Streff, (steff?) Syndrome, it's where the more stressed you become the blinder you get. And lately, I've been struggling. I've been struggling a lot. I'm not making excuses, I've been kicked out of where I was living, my twenty-three year old cat had a stroke, he was bleeding from the mouth for almost a week until it magically stopped, and I thank whoever that he's still kicking, I'm a twenty year old whose almost twenty-one and is dramatically loosing her will to, basically do anything.

My writers block is the worst I had, but the next chapter will probably be a filler chapter, just explaining the OC (Angel) and the new incoming characters. In the meantime, if you want, you can comment or pm me and request for a small one-shot. No smut for the time being. It's not that I can't do it or don't like it, I just don't have the courage to summit it. Fluff I'll do. And if you ask for something pacific, I really hope I used the right pacific word, NOT THE OCEAN! Ha, but if you're not sure if I could do that or not just ask. My range is from Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, The Lord of the Ring's, The Hobbit (obviously), I could even do a Creepypasta. I could do Disney, I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH FROZEN! Hate that movie. Maybe BioShock? I haven't played it since I finished Infinite. I balled my eyes out at the end of every single one. If you want something that I haven't named ask me if I could do it or not. The one-shot's will range to short or long. I will need a character uh, application? (you or you're own oc is needed or I could make someone up, just need a name from you, I suck at coming up with names, or I could do it as a reader-insert). Or I could write a small one shot of Angel and a random character from something, I'll even mix it up a bit and do a cross-over. Like for example I could do a Jack Frost and with Angel (Or you or you're oc) in Fallout and MacCready gets jealous or something. Or Gage with Angel in a modern AU and he freaks out cause nothing is dead like he's use too. You get what I'm saying.

I am really sorry for not updating, I cannot accept you're forgiveness if you give it, because it's just really fucked up of me that I took to long to say anything. I'm working on the next chapter slowly. I literally just finished with how the new upcoming characters look and their names and personalities. It's really hard to do that even though I have a giant imagination.

Again I'm sorry, Euphoric signing off


End file.
